Bo Fenton
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: I suck at summarys so I'm just gonna let you find out what this story is about DxS tho!   I'll put a summary inside on one of the chapters
1. Meeting Bo Fenton

**Ok, so I don't usally use OC'S but, I keep having this dream and its about time I write it down before I lose all intrest in it.**

**The OOC is me (and some more maybe added), my name is Rebecca but I HATE the name Rebecca so in this I'm gonna be called Bo. Kinda short for Becca.**

**Anyway so DISCLAIMER!**

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom ~crys~**

**Pixie: But you wish you did**

**Me: OFCORSE! For my bday, I want to own Danny Phantom for the WHOLE day =]... Or year... OR MAYBE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!**

**Pixie: Over doing it much?**

**Me: Maybe... But I still have wishes :D**

**Pixie: Let the readers read in peice now would ya?**

**Me: Fine... ENJOY!**

Bo's POV

I woke up in a bed that was alot bigger than my own one, and more comfy, and more clean, and more warm... Infact, it was 100x better than my bed in my little home I live in alone. You see, my parents died last year so I have to live on my own in London. Yep I'm british altho, I don't have a accent, I mostly talk like Americans because I have family living in a small town called Amity Park all the way in Colorado. I've only seen them once tho and that was when my parents were alive. Theres my auntie Maddie, Uncle Jack and two cousins Danny and Jazz, who dont really get along very well. It was funny always seeing them argue. I'm the same age as Danny tho, we were born on the same day. He seem so nice, and he probs got a load of girls swooning over him. I'm a goth loser... I have bleech blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I don't seem very goth do it? Well, I wear a black wig and red cotact lenses and that makes me more goth. I have one friend and his name is Andrew. Oh yeah I almost forgot I have a super guiense running my website that people call when I'm needed. I LOVE cheerleading- I know, I know that isnt 'goth like', but me is me and I have saved the world from evil villians so many times I've lost count, only they see me as the real me, not the goth me. My name is Rebecca, but - now don't take this as a threat, take it as a warning- I will break every bone in your body. Just call me Bo.

I opened my eyes and look around the room. Its simple: A dresser with a mirror, a wardrobe, a desk, draws and the big bed I'm laying in. Where am I?

So I get out of bed and head towards the door but the handle spins before I could even touch it, as a habbit, I get into a fighting stand ( I know 17 styles of kunfu) and get ready to fight my 'kidnapper' but a red haired girl comes in, she looks like... My cousin Jazz.

"Hey Cuz, been a long time since I saw ya last" This stranger said to me

"Cuz? I only have 2 cousins and there all the way on America, not the uk!" I say back and she starts laugthing. I'm stood there completly comfused and shes laugthing her head off! Who is this girl anyway? Is this a dream? And theres still a simple question left WHERE THE HELL AM I?

"It's_ Jazz_ Your_ Cuz!" she managed to say between laugths

"Jazz? What are you doing in London! You live in Colorado" I asked

"Were not in London silly! Were in Amity Park at the Fenton Works... How long has it been since you visited?" Jazz said

"Umm, well it was before my parents..." I started thinking about the time the were alive

"REBECCA! You there? Yo Cuz can you here me?" Jazz said snapping me out of my thoughts

"Huh?" I replied

"You said before you parents, then you blanked out" Jazz explained

"Oh, before they died" I said blunly, completly forgeting that she had called me Rebecca

"They... They died?" she said trying to register what I had just said

"Um yeah, last year" I HATED my parents, so I didn't really mind that they passed away, its just talking about it makes me sick to death

Just the this boy with raven hair and blue eyes just like mine comes in

"Jazz, Mom said..." the strange boy trailed off looking at me

"Um, whos she?" He asked

"Who are you i'd like to know and why the hell AM I HERE?" I screamed

"Mom and Dad didnt say why you were here, you came last night" Jazz explained

"Um, ok? So whos he?" I said motsioning the boy standing infront of me

"HA, you don't even reconise your own cuz, well you didn't reconise me at first"

"COUSIN?" we both shouted

"Um yeah, Danny and Rebecca... You've have seen each other before you know" Jazz said

"Its Bo, no-one every calls me Rebecca... Unless they wanna lose every bone in their body" I said

Jazz backed up at this but 'Danny' smirked

"Oh really? Rebecca!" He shouted

About 10 minuets later, I manged to give him a black eye and a noes bleed. Crap I know who he is... HE MY OTHER COUSIN THAT WE WAS BORN ON THE SAME DAY AS! Woops...

A large man in a orange jump suit came barging in with a small woman in a teal jump suit folowing

"What happened in here?" The lady said

"Mom, this freak attacked me!" Danny said

I was already nearing the window with my back pack that I always carry around when I'm stopping vilians

"Is this true dear?" She asked me

I turned around and prepared for this to be a trap

"Heh, this isnt Dr Limons trying to trap me is it? 'Cause if it is..." Then I jumped out of the window using the cheerleading skills I love having. When I was about half way down the street and boy with snow white hair, percing green eyes and looked alot like my cousin Danny jumped infront of me.

"You can't get away you know, I can folow you. I'm Danny Phantom" the person said

"And I'm Bo Fenton, big woop! Seen me on tv? Saved the world too many times to keep track! I don't go on bragging!" I was starting to get pissed. But then it all clicked Danny and Jazz, the man and woman who looked like my Auntie and Uncle. I should go back to the Fenton Works.

I turn around and start to walk when my arm is gripped but a cold hand and I jump at this

"Bo, its Danny, Danny Fenton. Your cousion! Remeber me?" Before I could say anything a large car comes racing down the road and screches at a stop infront of me and Danny.

"Bo Fenton, what were you thinking? Jumping out a window and running off like that" Maddie says to me

"Sorry, I just... Well, I can take care of myself you know have done for the past year!" Jack and Maddie looked down at this point Jazz wasnt in the car and Danny was confused

"What about Uncle Mitch? And Auntie Abbie? Why couldnt they look after you" Danny said like a C avrage stuident would say

"There dead you idiot" That got his startstruck

"H-how?" I starting thinking, I didn't achally know how they died all I know is that the counsil came looking for me and I ran off and made a life of my own

"And thats how they died..." Jack said, I didn't catch what they said, but I couldnt care less really

"Well, kids time to go home at get ready for school!" Maddie piped in

**Ok so this was the first chappie :) I like it anyway but the others will be 10 times better trust RxR ! **


	2. First Mission

**Hi! Again! Anyway, I'm back with chapter 2! Hope you enjoy this one more that my last one, yeah this is a DxS story but I won't get to DxS just yet... **

**To get things clear, PP never happened but every one knows Danny's secret. Sam and Danny are dating but don't they wont get to 'fluffy' till later on. I have no plan for this story and I'm making it up as it goes along. I hope Pixie can help me with this!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I do NOT own Danny Phantom! Which leaves me to cry myself to sleep every night...**

**Pixie: Yeah tell the readers your whole life story why don't ya?**

**Me: Suurree! Well, I was born in December. I was born a few days back from what I should do**

**Pixie: Why do I put up with this?**

**Me: 'Cause your a voice in my head that keeps me from saying insain things?**

**Pixie: Of all people, I GET STUCK WITH YOU**

**Me: Yep, isnt it fun?**

**Pixie: Do I have to answer that? ANYWAY! Back to the story **

**Me: OK! Have fun =]**

Why am I agreeing to this? I don't go to school at Danny and Jazz school! I go to a british school, not 'Casper High'. God, I still need to ask Uncle Jack why I'm here!

I'm wearing my goth clothes. A purple corset top with a tight black skirt that ends about half way down on my thigh and knee high black boots. I put in my red contact lenses and my black wig (Which I was wearing when I woke up) and went down stairs for breakfast where two more people sat, a dark skined boy with a red hat and a PDA kinda looking like my comunicator to my super guiens Alan. And this goth girl with black hair, purple eyes and was holding my cuz's hand.

I sat down on the couch forgetting to eat and tryed texting Andrew(My only friend) but 'cause I'm in Amity Park, I dout he would text back for not saying anything to him when he went to pick me up for school.

"So, who is she?" I head the red hatted boy say

"My cuz, she lives with us now since her parents died" Thats when I forgot to breath. I was looking into space for I don't know how long untill Jazz notised me and came over to ask me if I wanted a ride to school

"Woah Bo, you ok?" She asked

I blinked a few times and relised she said something

"Huh, oh um sure?" Not knowing what she had said

"Do you want a lift to school, Mom and Dad already filled out the forms so you suppost to be going to school anyway" Jazz said

My comunicator started beeping and I picked it up to answer Alan.

"Bo, Dr Limons is up to it again, i'll send a ride ok?" Alan said

"Sure, I'm not at home you know..." I said trailing off and looking around the large room

"Well, where are you?" He said back

"Amity Park in Colorado"

"WHAT?" He screamed

"I don't know, I woke up and now I'm at my Aunties and Uncles place called 'Fenton Works'" I said

"Um, are you talking to your PDA?" I jumped a little to see the dark skinned boy asking me a question

"No, its a comunicator it- You wouldnt understand" I said turning around

"HEY! I would sooo understand I'm a tecno-geek!"

"Well, thats nice info, I'm guessing you tell that to every girl and thats why you havent got a girlfriend!"

"Yeah! Wait, no! Wait yeah! Wait no! Fine yes"

"Umm hello still here!" Alan said

"Oh yeah, um send the ride to pick me up here?" I asked him

"Well, anywhere else would be pointless wouldnt it?" he joked

"Where are you going?" Danny asked holding his what seems to be girlfriends hand

"Non of your buissness isit?" I snapped

"Yeah, 'cause if Mom and Dad ask where you have went I'm gonna need to know where you have went!" I just started walking out the door and got onto the helicopter that was waiting for me.

**So this is chappie 2 :D Hope you enjoyed it! It might not be as good as other ones and a bit shorter than them but... Me is me! So i'll get a summary up for the next chappie I hope =] RxR and i'll make sure to put more DxS in. **

**I'm hoping to put a chappie up every couple of days or maybe every day depends on how much I write. And depends if I have my computer 'cause my Dad so loves to take my laptop off me when I havnt tided my room or i've been moody! I'm like a 16 year old! Only younger, and I have less freedom! **

**Me: God, I hate me family**

**Pixie: And I hate you**

**Me: W-what? I thought you liked me? :( **

**Pixie: Oh crap, your not gonna cry are you?**

**Me: N-n-no**

**Pixie: You are arnt you!**

**Me: *In a total crying fit***

**Pixie: Damn I hurt the things feelings**

**Me: *Still crying* **

**Danny: What did you do this time?**

**Pixie: Me? I'm shocked, why blame me?**

**Tucker: Because your the only one who was in the room**

**Sam: So what did you say?**

**Pixie: She was talking about freedom and stuff that I couldnt make out because shes to dumb to understand, then IsaidthatIhatedher**

**Everyone: YOU DID WHAT?**

**Me: *Still crying and sobbing***

**Pixie: No biggie, I'll just say sorry?**

**Danny: You do relise shes blanked out for the rest of the night... But right now shes probably crying 'cause she dosnt own me :D **

**Pixie: Wow, we talk to much**

**Me: BYE SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE!**


	3. Chapter 3

This story is no longer going to be updated - Sorry I lost interest in it.

Add me on author alerts though to see my other stories :D


End file.
